Reflecting Perfection
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: As Hermione stands before the mirror she realizes something's missing, but what? And then Ron comes into view... Better than it sounds. One Shot. RH fluff.


(A/N) Hey guys it's Lizzie, and I have yet another wonderful one shot fic for you. Yay! I'm totally proud of this fic so I want no flamers okay. I mean it if you're just here to criticize me then just click that back button at the top left hand corner of your screen. I thought this little fic up during English class. My teacher had assigned us a journal topic today that asked "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" and I suddenly had the idea for this fic just pop into my brain. So during Economics class(when I had a choice of sleeping, writing or doing just plain nothing) I decided to write it down and I came up with this. It's truly very short but I really like it. So read on and don't forget to review. hint hint

(Disclaimer) Okay so everything but the plot belongs to me. And everything else goes to the most wonderful author in this known universe, JK Rowling! You're the best and you know it!

****

/Reflecting Perfection

"Fifteen minutes!"

Mrs. Weasley's shouts rang up the staircase and into Ginny's room where Hermione stood before the long, full-length mirror.

__

I bloody well know how much time I have left. Hermione swore to herself pulling unknowingly at the bottom of her skirt. She sighed impatiently seeing no improvement whatsoever to the image before her. It was exactly the same as before. Her hair was just as frizzy, her eyes were just as brown, and her body was just as short as it had always been. But there was something missing, something very important, but she couldn't seem to recognize what it was just yet. But whatever it was, it was definitely wrong.

A loud knock sounded from the door and it was thrown open before she could even make to open it. There stood Ron, just as gorgeous as always his red hair sitting messily atop his sleepy, freckled face. He probably hadn't even ran a brush through that tangle of red and his shirt appeared to be on backwards. Still in all…he was wonderful.

"Still not finished?" he asked through a stifled yawn. Somehow though, through his sleepiness, he still managed to smile that magnificent Weasley smile that had melted her heart since the first time she had lain eyes on him. Even to this moment, her knees felt weak. How he did it, she hadn't the slightest idea.

"No, not yet," she sighed gazing at herself self-consciously still. She could see him sit down on the bed behind her back on Ginny's flowery bedspread staring at her intently. A heat began to crawl up the back of her neck. "I just can't seem to get anything right."

"Well, what's wrong? You look fine to me," he asked his blue eyes staring at her in the mirror's reflection.

She tilted her head sideways and she stared intently at herself puzzling the question he had just asked. Her eyebrows kneaded together bewilderedly and she gave her reflection her full concentration. "I really don't know," she answered completely shocking herself. Ron seemed to be shocked as well.

"Well, that's a first," he laughed winking at her assuredly. She smiled back at him and reached for a tube of lip-gloss on Ginny's bedside table. She put a small dab on her lips and gazed at her lips now gleaming fully.

"How's this?" she asked turning for Ron to see. He grimaced at her and she couldn't help but laugh at the contortion of his freckled face. _But really,_ she admitted inwardly to herself_. This just isn't me._

She quickly began to rub the gloss from her lips and attempted to brush her hair again as Ron stood up from the bed. "Call me when you're done, and I'll come get your bags," he called behind his back as he retreated for the door. As he disappeared from the mirror's view, it was in an instant Hermione realized what was missing. It had formed a hole so deep inside her it actually hurt.

"Ron, wait. Come here," Hermione whispered not taking her eyes away from the mirror.

Ron turned around on the spot and made his way back towards her and stood by her side. "Look," she said faintly pointing at the reflection.

"What?" Ron shrugged. He couldn't see what she was trying to show him. All he could see was Hermione next to himself standing in front of the mirror.

"Keep looking."

To Ron's amazement Hermione's hand rest itself on his arm and slowly made its way down leaving a tingling trail behind itself. He watched the reflection astonished at what was unfolding before his very eyes. He continued to stare at her soft hand tickling his skin as it flowed down his arm sending thousands of shivers into his spine. Then she rest them entwined in his own not making the slightest notion to move her hand away. He looked down and found it to be true; Hermione's hand was truly there resting in his very grasp. He wasn't imaging things; it was real.

Ron looked up at Hermione's face, his own mouth hanging open in stunned disbelief. Her smile was all the way up to her ears, and it didn't look to be fading away anytime soon.

"Don't you see?" she asked squeezing his hand tight. "It's perfect now."

Ron looked at the two of them standing together hand in hand and could finally see what she was saying. It had only been a vision to him all these year, something he would only dream about and swear never to tell anyone about in the morning. And now, it was coming true before his very eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said with an equally full smile. He turned and looked into Hermione's eyes again and stood there entranced. Her eyes seemed to be smiling as well and the seemed to dance in the flickering light through the window. There was a sparkle in the milk chocolate brown that he had never seen before. "You're perfect."

(A/N) Aww. You guys I'm so proud of this fic. I know Ron and Hermione seem a bit Out of Character, but you have to admit it was still really sweet. Well enough of my jabbering and on to the reviews. Come on you don't have to keep it to yourself. Just tell me what you think and I'll be satisfied, alright. Good for you, now push that button there at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think.


End file.
